


Ranger One

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan still has fire in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger One

**Author's Note:**

> 28 of 31

Susan was old, so old that no one recognized her anymore. Almost everyone was gone but Delenn and Vir. She smiled to herself. Vir was emperor and a good one, too, according to all she’d heard. Delenn had retired to the home she had shared with John Sheridan. 

She’d heard a report that said John Sheridan was not what history painted him as. 

Bull feathers! 

She rang the bell by her chair and her assistant appeared. “Get me this idiot at ISN! I have a few things to say to him!” 

Her assistant smiled. 

Anla’shok Na never changed at all.


End file.
